Healing The Heart Broken
by Xblood-of-the-letheX
Summary: Bella has many, many secrets. Can anyone save her from herself? See for yourself by reading Healing The Heart Broken. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything that has to do with it. Stephenie Meyers does.

Full Summary: Bella has many secrets that she's been hiding since she arrived in Forks, Washington. Is her love for Edward really what it seems to be? Why has Emmett disappeared and Rosalie doesn't seem to give a damn? And, especially, why does Rosalie hate Edward a quadrillion-fold more now all of a sudden? The year is going to be a crazy one for the Cullens and Bella alike. Read on, dear reader, to find out why...

Bella's POV:

Rain falls as Charlie and I ride home from the airport in silence. My father was all joyful like a puppy about to get a treat when he first welcomed to my new, extremely dreary home, Forks, a few minutes after I dragged myself off the plane. I made it quite clear in our first few words to each other that I was not in any mood to talk to Charlie, nor did I think I would ever be interested in conversing with him.

Renee had forced me to move to Forks. She said it was because she wanted to give Charlie a chance to live with his daughter, who he hadn't seen in five years, and she thought I might like Forks more than I liked Florida. I am emo after all. Rain makes me happy and all that shit. But I saw right through her lies. My mother pretends to be so caring, selfless, and innocent. What bullshit! She was just getting tired of paying bills for all my visits to unhelpful counselors and plus, I was getting too quick and smart for her nightly "abuse sessions". Yeah, I'm a rape/incest victim. And trust means absolutely fuckin' zilch to me. I've been broken. Why the hell would I trust anyone? Especially Charlie. I'll kill you if you tell anyone, but I'm scared shitless by my "father". His gruff, emotionless way and strong hands can't mean anything good. _Goddamnit, I HATE YOU RENEE! YOU SUCK, YOU SICK BITCH! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN THE CHRISTIAN HELL! _

As my anger rises, the car gets more and more hot, too confining. I want to jump out of the car and run deep into the wet, dark forest that is just a blur of greens and browns, thanks to my rain streaked window. I stare longingly at the trees, jaw clenched tightly to keep my scream of frustration in. It's when we turn a billionth corner that I see the chalky pale young man watching me from the forest. We pass by him so quickly, I can barely register his appearance at all. I do know he looks gorgeous...in a preppy, muscled football jock way. It's odd that he was able to see me so well through the rain splattered window. And the way he stared at me...gives me the chills. I'm still not sure if they're good chills or bad. The stranger had the oddest eyes, a bright, warm butterscotch color, like smooth gems. I have to say, this is the first time I've been entranced by a guy at first site. A jock at that! That thought has me smiling a miniscule, secret smile until the car arrives at Charlie's house.

Emmett's POV:

I was stalking a deer not too far away from the road, when the familiar sound of Chief Swan's car driving closer and closer reached my sensitive vampire ears. I'd heard the other day that the chief's daughter, Isabella, was coming to live with him in Forks. Curious to see if this Isabella was with Chief Swan now, I ambled closer to the road, forgetting about the deer. Indeed, a few minutes later, Swan's car came quickly around the corner of the road. As it zoomed by my watching point, I got a good glimpse of the girl I presumed was Isabella. She was beautiful. Not outrageously so, but still beautiful enough to make it feel as if I had a working, quickly beating heart in my chest for the first time since I had been changed.

Our eyes met briefly as the car went past. I could tell Isabella was curious about (and taken by) me. In that one moment, I wanted nothing more than to lay out my soul for her. Quench her thirst for knowledge, and for me. That thought made me groan a little. One glimpse of a girl I might never see again had left me sounding moonstruck! Shaking my head, I turned and began running back to the house. The picture of Isabella's huge brown eyes, pale skin, and dainty, shell pink lips stuck stubbornly in my mind. I knew it would be there for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything that has to do with it.

_Emmett's POV:_

_I was stalking a deer not too far away from the road, when the familiar sound of Chief Swan's car driving closer and closer reached my sensitive vampire ears. I'd heard the other day that the chief's daughter, Isabella, was coming to live with him in Forks. Curious to see if this Isabella was with Chief Swan now, I ambled closer to the road, forgetting about the deer. Indeed, a few minutes later, Swan's car came quickly around the corner of the road. As it zoomed by my watching point, I got a good glimpse of the girl I presumed was Isabella. She was beautiful. Not outrageously so, but still beautiful enough to make it feel as if I had a working, quickly beating heart in my chest for the first time since I had been changed. _

_Our eyes met briefly as the car went past. I could tell Isabella was curious about (and taken by) me. In that one moment, I wanted nothing more than to lay out my soul for her. Quench her thirst for knowledge, and for me. That thought made me groan a little. One glimpse of a girl I might never see again had left me sounding moonstruck! Shaking my head, I turned and began running back to the house. The picture of Isabella's huge brown eyes, pale skin, and dainty, shell pink lips stuck stubbornly in my mind. I knew it would be there for a long, long time. _

Bella's POV:

It's been five years since the last time I saw Charlie's house. Sadly, it has remained the same. The house of a single, football obsessed male who can't cook and is always working. In other words, downright miserable. I'm not one of those nit picky, fashion obsessed girls and even _I_ can see that! And I'll be damned if Charlie dares make me his servant girl. It won't happen. I'm not afraid of beating the fuckin' shit out of anyone. Living with an abusive mom teaches you some good defense skills.

Charlie stays out of my way, letting me unpack in peace. We have pizza for dinner, then Charlie clears his throat, looks at me tentatively, and says cautiously, "So, Bella...how have things been in Florida for you and your mother?"

I hate it when people call me Bella. Either call me by my full name, or call me Izz. Charlie has no right to call me Bella. That just goes to show you, my "father" doesn't know a thing about me or how to raise a daughter. Anyway...the question. I don't know how to respond to that. So I chew my food as slowly as possible, then, once I'm finished, say in a bland, "no comment" voice, "Just fuckin' fantastic. Like livin' a dream. Wooo."

Charlie stares at me hard for a few long, uncomfortable moments, then says gruffly, annoyance coloring every word, "Don't be smart with me, young lady! I do NOT permit cussing in my house. You will follow my rules and be polite from now on. Am I understood?"

The asshole sitting across the table from me is playing with butcher knives. One slip and they'll cut you. As if I wasn't pissed off enough already! Charlie is so not my master and NEVER will be. Eyes stormy and tone snapping, I say coldly, "One, you aren't my master. Try to control me and I'll cut you to the ground! Two, I don't give a FUCKING DAMN about whatever shit you spew. Oh yeah, and I understand the message you're tryin' to sell me quite clearly. All I can say about that is: screw you! Burn in the christian hell for all I care. Which I don't at ALL."

With Charlie beet red and sputtering stupidly still at the table, I stand up and rush upstairs to my room so quickly, my chair crashes to the floor. Charlie can deal with it. Once I'm in my room, I flop on my bed and take out my poetry journal. No one knows about it. It's filled with all my poems from over the past four years. I just keep adding pages. Feeling emotionally exhausted, I slowly take out my favorite pen and begin writing. As I'm finishing the first stanza of the poem, I remember that I have my iPod with me. I get it, pop in my ear buds, then continue writing, music flowing through my thoughts and inspiring me like it always does.

Twenty-six years and seems like I've just begun  
To understand my, my intimate is no one  
When the director sold the show, who bought its last rites?  
They cut the cast, the music, and the lights

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

Pen against paper. Davey Havok's words chilling me, but also letting me know that I am not alone when it comes to my empty insides.

Twenty-six years end, still speaking in these tongues  
Such revelations while understood by no one  
When the new actor stole the show, who questioned his grace?  
Please clear the house of ill-aquired taste

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

Words flow from me, like they do from Davey Havok's lips. My emotions, disarraying emotions, are seeping into my secret poetry. It feels exhilarating!

Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something real

I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
I lay strewn across the floor, pieced up in sorrow  
The pieces are lost, these pieces don't fit  
Pieced together incomplete and empty

God, do I ever know how it is to be like that. Scattered...broken...bleeding from her rough touch..._NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!_

This is my line, this is eternal

How did I ever end up here?

Discarnate, preternatural

My prayers to disappear

Absent of grace, marked as infernal

Ungranted in dead time left me disowned

To this nature, so unnatural

I remain alone

This is my line, this is eternal

How did I end up here?

Discarnate, preternatural

My prayers to disappear

Absent of grace, marked as infernal

Ungranted in dead time left me disowned

To this nature, so unnatural

I remain alone

As those last lyrics are sung, I let one tear slide down my cheek. Only one. _I am strong. I can get through the pain. It always leaves in the end. I'll be numb again soon! Hold on a little tighter, Izz, you know you can! Be strong!_

Finally my poem is done. It reads in my slanted, careful writing:

**The Abyss**

_Fist planted in mouth, tears pouring like hot blood from a corpse's heart_

_Her putrid breath is ragged, while her rough nails fight to tear me apart_

_Pain has always known this bruised hide_

_Little does my abuser know, there's a pissed off secret society hidden inside_

_As it thunders outside, rains in my mind, puddles of gloom everywhere_

_I scream, pull madly at my stringy hair_

_I'm being swallowed alive_

_A sweet pill forced down her disgusting throat, my heart takin' a downward dive_

_Let me out, clean this saliva and blood from my skin_

_For the most beaten and abused, there's no prize to win_

_I'm falling down so fast_

_All thoughts stuck permanently in the fractured past_

_Shattered mirrors reflect every drop of gore on my soul_

_Clarity when the monster rides me has taken it's own serious toll_

_So please let the abyss crush me_

_Silence all screams, blind searching eyes that don't really want to see_

_Break every last bone_

_Get rid of this heart of worthless, fucked up stone_

_Release me from their tight hanging ropes_

_Abyss, save me from the bone hand that, at night, gropes_

I have bared too much. Sleep is making my eyelids heavy. Time to rest the worthless body...

Emmett's POV:

Now that I'm back home, I wish I wasn't. Alice keeps looking at me, slightly confused. My future must be going all over the place. Rosalie is huffy because I'm so distracted and not complimenting her enough. Jasper just looks tired and ready to blow this joint. Loping away from my angry wife, I give Jazz a pleading look. He understands perfectly. Together, we slip outside and run back into the rain drenched forest.

Once we're both sitting down on the spongy ground at our hangout clearing, I tell my brother everything. By the end of my explanation, Jasper looks quite intrigued and keeps nodding like a bobble-head. In his soft way, he says with thoughtful eyes, "I'm guessing this Isabella is a freshman, so she'll be starting at Forks High on Monday. You could invite her to sit with us (or just you) during lunch. Or you might have some classes together. Make sure that if you do, sit next to her and make small chat. If you give Isabella a good first impression, she'll most likely come back to talk to you, again, again, and again."

I chuckle a little at Jasper. He gets professional and enthusiastic over the weirdest things. I appreciate it, though. It's nice having someone I can trust completely and really rely on in the family. After a moment of thought, I confess to my brother, my grin falling away, "We only looked at each other for a few seconds at best. She'll probably think I'm some weirdo when she sees me and I grin at her! It's just so confusing, why I already feel so strongly about her. What about Rosalie? She'd blow a gasket if she knew I've...fallen for another girl. A beautiful human girl like Isabella, at that! What am I gonna do with myself, Jazz?"

It's easy to see that Jasper thought of all those things too, and is just as lost as I am. Sighing, he mumbles, annoyed that he doesn't have a solution for me for once, "I don't know, Em, I really don't have a single clue..."

With that, we get up and head back to the house, both knowing that the conversation is not done and that this is going to be one helluva year! I enjoy thinking of Isabella for a few minutes before I have to switch to a safer topic, since we're in Edward's thought hearing range now. _Oh Isabella..._

Ha! Second chapter done, within days of the first one! Hope you enjoyed it. Notes on the text: For you that don't know, Davey Havok is the lead singer of AFI. The song that Bella listens to is '...But Home Is Nowhere' by AFI. They are a great band. I'd suggest you listen to the song on youtube. Thank you. : ) Oh yeah, and I wrote the poem that Bella "writes". No copyright there. Bye for reals now! Lol.


End file.
